The Sick Ice Prince
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: Hitsugaya have gotten himself sick due to overwork. Now, it looks like as if the whole Gotei 13 is concerned about him. Isn't it nice to be the youngest Captain? You get all the unwanted attention.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Note: Shiro is Hitsugaya Toishiro. I like to use it since it is easier to pronounce and sounds much cuter… Hehehe… But if you don't like it I can always change it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**-The Temperature Rises-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Captain, are you alright?"

Shiro look up from the mountain of paper work on his desk to see his vice-captain standing in front of him, a look of concern on her face. He hadn't heard her come in nor had he felt her present until the moment she spoke.

"Eh?"

"You look pale" Matsumoto answered, bending a little bit to take a closer look at her captain's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little bit tired" He replied. He knew he was not just a little bit tired but sick. This morning, he had woke up with a minor headache that had steadily mutated into a migraine as he forced himself to deal with the workload. Damn, after the Ryoka incident and Aizen's betrayal the amount of work in Seiretai had tripled for the Thirteen Gotei. Plus, he had volunteered to take temporary charge over the 10th division as Hinamori was still in the hospital.

"Maybe you should rest a little bit, Captain?"

"I can't" Shiro sighed and returned back to his work, trying to ignore the fact that his vision was swirling. "I have to finish this report before going to the all-captain meeting at four."

"But it's already half past four" Matsumoto said checking her watch.

"WHAT?!"

"See?" She showed her watch; the little hand was pointing to 4 and the long hand was pointing at 6.

"Damn!" Shiro rushed toward the door but no sooner had he taken a few steps, his vision suddenly blurred as his legs buckled underneath him. He heard Matsumoto calling him and then everything when black.

**xxxxxx**

Shiro opened his eyes.

"_Ah, you're finally awake."_ The dragon inside of his head began to uncoil itself, and as it did the sleeping migraine also began to steer.

_It didn't take him long to realize that he was not in his room but in one of the 4th division hospital room._

"_What happened to me?"_

"_You had a fever, sissy"_ Hyorinmaru yawned lazily. _"And you've been sleeping for a whole day too. Do you know how bored I was, sissy?"_

Shiro winced at his dragon.

"_My head hurts"_

"_Of course your head hurts, you have a fever. Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying, sissy?" _

"_Why do you keep calling me sissy?"_ he asked in exasperation.

"_Because the almighty ice-prince collapse in his vice-captain arms like a sissy, sissy!"_ The dragon spat out its explanation._ "You've shamed yourself, Shiro."_

"_Well, I can't really be blame since I was sick, right?"_ Shiro tried to defend himself.

His dragon glowered at him.

"_I told you, you were working way too much! Didn't I tell you that! And, didn't I tell you to take a break?"_

"_Well there was just too much work to be done."_ Shiro tried to reason as he massaged his temple. The headache it seems has fully awakened now.

"_Too much work? TOO MUCH WORK?"_ Hyorinmaru was anything but screaming right now.

"_Please, can you be a little bit quieter?"_ he begged.

"_NO! Who was the stupid sissy brat who volunteered to do all the work for the 5th and 9th division?!"_

"_But-"_

His thought was cut off when the door opened and Motsumoto and Unohana entered. They both greeted him and smiled warmly when they saw him sitting on his bed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how are you feeling?" Unohana asked as she settled the tray she had been carrying onto the bedside table.

"I think I have a migraine" Shiro answered, almost sulkily. "Do you have anything to make it go away?"

"_Baby!"_ Hyorinmaru retort.

"_Am not!"_

Unohana-san poured some green liquid into a cup and offered it to him. "This will help to lessen the pain."

"Thank you." He accepted it and drank the medicine in one gulp. Immediately, he felt the headache began to dull. _As always, expect the best from the best healer in Seiretai_, he mused and started to get up. The world once again blurred and in the next moment he found himself flop on his the bed.

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried and rushed forward to help him. "What in the whole world were you thinking?"

"I have to return to my pose." He replied, ignoring the ridiculous look he received from the two women. "There's still a lot of work to be done."

"You're having a fever you know." Matsumoto fight the urge to add the word idiot at the end of the sentence. "You need some rest, Captain."

"But-"

"Captain Hitsugaya, you are my patience right now." Unohana said with a chilling smile. "So, I hope that from now on you will listen to my advice until I see you are fit to leave this hospital."

"Eh?"

"From now on," She continued. "You will rest here until you have fully recovered from your sickness."

"But the 10th Division-"

"Don't worry, Captain." Matsumoto cut in, happily. "I've talked to Yamato-sama and he was more than happy to give some few days off and a few of the other captains have also agreed to help to manage the 5th and 9th Division. So, you don't have to worry."

"But-"

"Drink this." Unohana-san handed him another cup. He took it and drank it absentmindedly.

"But-" He trailed off as he stifled a yawn. "Will you be alright alone, Matsumoto?"

"Of course." His vice-captain answered confidently. He wanted to protest but he was suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"We should leave now" Unohana-san began to ushered Motsumoto out. "Captain Hitsugaya needs his rest. Have a good rest Captain Hitsugaya.'

"Goodbye, Captain!"

As the two left the room, Hyorinamaru began to remark on him again but he was only half listening to the annoying dragon.

"Hey are you listening to me, Shiro?"

"No…" He answered vaguely and surrendered to the sleep

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**To be continued**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

So how was it? This is my first time writing for Bleach? I'm not sure if zanpaktou are usually talkative or not but I like to think they are. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
